


Das Skelettwesen

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Own Character - Fandom, Self Made
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sithys' Vergangenheit und wie ein Fluch in die Geschichte einer Stadt einging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Skelettwesen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tzusumi Han my RPG Partner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tzusumi+Han+my+RPG+Partner).



Sithys spürte plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Er breitete sich rapide aus, wanderte in Arme, Beine und gab ihrem Bauch ein Gefühl des baldigen Explodierens. Leidend übergab sie sich und stützte sich gegen die breite Linde in ihrer Nähe. Oh nein! Nein, verdammt. Es begann! Es ging wieder los. Die Verwandlung in das Skelettungetüm… Schmerzvoll aufschreiend glitt sie zu Boden und krümmte sich. Das Gefühl von innen zu verrotten, langsam zurück zu Mutter Erde zu kehren… Wie sehr hasste Sithys dieses Gefühl. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, dass sie die Schmerzen los wird und irgendein anderer der vor ihr anwesenden Soldaten sie erleidet.

„Was geschieht?“  
„Hauptmann, was geht hier vor?!“  
„Stirbt die Hexe? Stirbt sie?“

Sithys keuchte und krallte sich selbst in den Bauch und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass ihr Fleisch stank und sich abziehen ließ, wie nach einem verheilten Sonnenbrand. „Nein… nein, liebe Mutter, verschone mich!“ wisperte sie den Tränen nahe und wischte sich mit der beschmutzten Hand über die Wangen. Rotbraune Spuren befleckten nun ihr Gesicht und es sah aus, als würde sie gammelndes Blut weinen. „Wieso bestrafst du mich mit diesem Fluch, liebe Mutter? Ich war immer die bravste Nymphe, befolgte deine Traditionen, deine Bräuche…“ flüsterte sie weiter und rutschte hinab in ihre fremde Muttersprache. Die junge Nymphe schrie auf, als sie das warme Blut und ihre Innereien leise plätschern hörte. „Nein! Nein!“ jammerte sie. „Ich will diese Menschen nicht töten!“ - „ Im schleichenden, aber bedrohlichen Tempo bewegten Ranken und Wurzeln sich auf Sithys zu. Die Bäume wisperten Gebete, ließen ihre Blätter rauschen und hofften, dass die junge Nymphe die schmerzvolle Prozedur überlebte. Sithys Seele war stark, doch auch wie die Menschen, war sie trotz ihrer göttlichen Herkunft als Nymphe ein sterbliches Wesen.

Langsam umschlungen sie die Wurzeln und betteten sie auf ein Bett, gewärmt durch die Sonne und lebendig durch die Seele der leidenen Nymphen. >Mutter, liebste Mutter, schenke mir dein Kind, Mutter, liebste Mutter, schlag’ nieder die Sünder und Verbrecher, denn dein Wille soll geschehen und erfüllt werden…< Die Pflanzen, Bäume und Büsche, ja selbst die kleinsten Setzlinge und Pilze begannen eine fremde Melodie zu wispern, oder war es eine Hymne? Sityhs verlor mit fortsetzenden Blutverlust ihr Bewusstsein und hob ihre Hand ein letztes Mal um nach den Sonnenstrahlen zu greifen. Dass sie wenige Minuten später ein Blutbad in der Geschichte anrichten würde, hätte sie niemals von sich erwartet.

  
„Hihihi!“ Kreischend und um Hilfe schreiend versuchten die tapferen Kriegsmänner zu fliehen, doch ihr Schicksal wurde durch scharfe, tödliche Klauen besiegelt. „Schau noch mehr! Ihr werdet der perfekte Kompost für meine süßen kleinen Babybäume!“ Kaum lagen die Soldaten blutend und sterbend am Boden setzte die Skelettartige Gestalt kleine zarte Setzlinge in die noch warme, zuckende Brust der Leichen. Zitternd und paralysiert presste der führende Hauptmann seinen Rücken gegen eine kalte Felswand. Die Schreie seines Gefolges drangen immer wieder in sein Ohr, bis sie starben und nur noch der Widerhall seinen Weg zu ihm fand.Oh Gott, oh Gott, wieso?! Wieso hatte er dieses Schicksal verdient und wieso sparte sie ihn bis zum Ende auf? Mit knirschendem Rückgrat und knackenden Gelenken bewegte sich die untote Waldnymphe auf den bärtigen Mann zu. „Du bist der Nächste, Hauptmann.“ gab sie in knurrenden Deutsch von sich. Bedrohlich hob sie ihre giftige Klaue und der Hauptmann zuckte unter ihrer heftigen Berührung zusammen. Wie ein Korsett legten sich die schlaksigen Finger um seinen weißen, entblößten Hals und raubten ihm den Großteil seiner Atemluft. Ihr Atem roch stechend und erinnerte ihn an den Geruch des Waldes nach einem heftigen Regenguss. Frisch kompostierter Laub… „Hauptmann, sag es deinem König! Sag ihm, dass er es unterlassen soll meine Bäume zu zerstören. Gebe ihm meinen Schwur und das Versprechen weiter, dass ich jedem in der Stadt den Kopf abreißen werde, wie deinem General…“ Kichernd streckte die wandelnde Leiche den entstellten Kopf seines Vertrauten und Generalen in sein Gesicht und nutzte ihn für perverse Puppenspielerei. „Ahhh, Hauptmann, helft miiiir.“ gab sie theatralisch von sich und bewegte den zertrümmerten Kiefer. Die angefaulten Zähne waren der einzige ertragbare Anblick des abgerissenen, entstellten Kopfes. „Hier, den nimmst du mit. Damit der tolle König dir auch glaubt.“ gab sie mit rauchiger Stimme von sich und drückte den Kopf des getöteten zweiten Hauptmanns in die zitternden Arme des Älteren. „GEH!“ brüllte sie und der Mann fing an zu laufen. Nachdem Sithys alleine war und die Seelen der Toten von den Setzlingen aufgenommen wurden, sank sie auf die Knie und legte sich schlafen.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen. :)


End file.
